Rachel's Mortal Friends
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Ten of the mortal friends Rachel Elizabeth Dare has had.
1. Miley Elizabeth Cole

_I don't own PJO_

1. Miley Elizabeth Cole

Miley Elizabeth Cole was the first friend that Rachel Elizabeth Dare had met at Clarion Ladies Academy. Miley was in the car in front of Rachel. It was a 1990 Chevy Bertta Indy Pace Car in teal. A blonde head was shown in the back, Rachel could tell that the girl was talking on the phone.

The woman driving the car stopped the car and the girl got out, still talking. Rachel usually wasn't curious about conversations, but she listened.

"Yeah, I'm here...I miss you too! I wish that I could sneak out. This is the second academy in two years. Yeah, she blames you. Well she said and I quote, 'Don't you dare end up sneaking out because Josh comes all the way up from Dallas to see you. I know you'll get drunk and end up having sex.' Yeah, it was bad. Then Tabby asked what sex was. I was like, 'You're four. You don't need to know.' I gotta go. I love you. Bye." The girl grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and shut it. She waved to her mom and blew a kiss.

"Wow." Mrs.. Dare said. "Clarion has surely lowered there standards of girls. I hope you don't get a room with her."

Rachel shrugged, she didn't really want to be here. The girl actually interested her. She was lean and skinny, tan, with blonde hair that curved right at her breast. She smiled at the car and pretend to tip her hat. A way that Miley said you can go. The mother in the teal car pulled away, rolling her window down. A scream that said the girl's name was heard from the car.

"They have darling. Don't worry our little Rachel is going to be fine." The Shafer pulled the car and Rachel got a look at what the girl was wearing. A plain red tube top, blue jean Capri's, red heels, and a necklace that had a heart. She was carrying her phone, texting. Her red duffel bag was flung across her shoulder.

Rachel got out and ran up to her, when her parents left. The girl intrigued her.

Miley looked up, hearing footsteps in front of her. She turned to see a girl her dad use to tell her that she played with back when her parents were together. Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Hey, I'm Rachel."

"Miley. This your first year?" Miley's hips shook in a sexy way.

"Yeah. You?" Miley nodded.

"I got kicked out of an academy last year."

"Yeah, I kinda overheard your phone conversation. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I like when people eastward on me."

"Why?"

"It makes me feel good." A light shimmered in her blue eyes.

**(A line!)**

It had been three months since Rachel had first met Miley for the first time since they were little. Rachel had learned a lot about Miley. Her favorite songs, (top three were: Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) by Beyonce, Womaizer by Britney Spears, Love Story by Taylor Swift), when she had her first drink (age ten, her mom's exboyfriend), almost everything about her.

They had been able to go out shopping for a weekend so her and a few of their friends went to the mall.

"Oh, look at that cutie." Miley said pointing of Apollo. Miley had convinced Rachel to get away from the friend in order to help Miley get a drink. Miley would've went, but she didn't want to get drunk and be used, she needed someone make sure she wouldn't get drunk. That person to her, was Rachel Dare.

"I know him." Rachel smiled and waved sheepishly at Apollo.

"Come on, introduce us." Miley linked arms with Rachel and walked over to Apollo.

Apollo was looking at necklaces for Rachel. He didn't know why though. Then he heard it, footsteps coming to him. He turned face to face with Rachel Dare and another girl.

"Hello Rachel, who is this?" He turned his head to Miley.

"I'm Miley Elizabeth Cole." Miley smiled.

"I'm Apollo Olympus, Rachel's boyfriend." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Rachel! Why didn't you tell me!" Miley's high whimper hurt Reachel's' ear.

**(Another line)**

It was a month later and Rachel ran up to her dorm room. Someone had told her that Miley was expelled. She threw open the door and looked at Miley. Packing. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and in the clothes that first day. She looked at her phone and texted someone back.

"Miley?" Rachel walked over and put her hand on the bed post. "I heard that you were expelled, is that true?"

"Yep." Miley nodded throwing her uniform in the bag. She dug and grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

"Why?" Rachel sat on Miley's bed.

"Because they got the cigarettes and I was caught making out with Haley." Rachel raised her eyebrow at Miley. For the four months Rachel had know Miley, she would never thought that Miley was bi.

"Really?" Rachel looked at her as Miley threw the pack of cigarettes out the window.

"It was a one-time thing. She's a really good kisser." Miley sighed. "I'm now going to Goode, moving in with my dad. Trying to start a new life. Without drugs." Miley smiled and hugged Rachel.

"Well, good luck. I'll call you and maybe we can hang out this summer." Rachel smiled.

"Maybe. You never know with me. I might be in California with my aunt by summer." Miley smiled and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I'll never forget you though."

"Don't get pregnant." Rachel smiled. Miley nodded and walked out of the door.


	2. Britney Olivia James

_I don't own PJO or anything else. Sorry it's short. Vacation and I wanted a chapter up. _

**2. Britney Olivia James**

Rachel sighed and walked down the street to her school. It was sixth grade year at her new school. Finally, not an academy or boarding school! Rachel thought, as she entered the archway of the school. She looked around and her a flute playing.

Rachel shook her head and walked to the sound of music. There she saw a girl playing. She was small, frail almost, with wispy red hair like her own, her brown eyes looked at the music. She was the girl playing the flute. Rachel stood there until she was down.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Britney looked at Rachel.

"I heard you play." Rachel walked over to the girl and she relaxed a little.

"Oh. Well, am I any good?" Britney raised her eyebrow at Rachel.

"Yeah. How long have you been playing?" Rachel at beside Britney.

"Three years. My mom's the band teacher here and my dad's the principle."

"Oh. Mrs.. and Mr.. James. They talked to my parents about the school here."

"Yeah. I'm their oldest daughter, Britney."

"Rachel Dare. Only child." Britney nodded as she picked up her plaid bookbag and walked into the building.

"Incase you don't know, homerooms are divided up by last names. So, we won't have that together and you're probably not in band." Britney smiled and stopped.

"This is your homeroom, see ya later!" Britney smiled and ran off, going up the stairs.

**(The line is named Popy)**

That's how days continued, walking to homeroom, then having second and sixth together. Except one day, Britney was hanging around another girl.

Rachel had never seen this girl, she was tall and skinny with black hair and blue eyes. She also carried a clarinet case. They were laughing and talking as three other girls came up to them. She recognized these girls. They were eight grades that had stopped Brintey before to talk with her.

"So are we doing it?" The black haired girl said.

"Of course we are. It was really good last night." One of the eight grades that Rachel guessed her name was Haley.

"It's amazing! The clarinet sounded good with the flute this morning." Britney started bouncing up and down.

**(Line is named Owen)**

A few weeks had passed and Rachel had not talked to Britney. From what she kept hearing is that all the girls were trying to get a scholarship to a music academy a few states away. Rachel wasn't upset about that. She was upset that Britney had not told her.

"Well class, looks like next year we are losing a few students, Britney James, Tabitha Sons, Haley Cross, Carmen Dowel, and Poppy Jones. They have been accepted into a music boarding school across the country. For their piece they had played Britney Spear's Toxic with Britney on flute, Tabitha on clarinet, Haley on guitar, Carmen on bass, and Poppy on drums. We wish them luck."

That was the last time she ever let anyone mention Britney.

**(Line is named Irene)**

"So, Michael you want me to take a picture of you and your fiance so I can paint?" The redheaded oracle looked at Michael Yew.

"Yes. That's why I invited you to dinner with us." Michael smiled.

"Fine." Rachel sighed and got in Michaels convertible as Michael drove to a little Italian diner. A petite girl got out of a bug and walked over to the car. Rachel recognized this girl. Her wispy hair that was a little straighter, her brown eyes, the form of her lips.

"That's her, Britney." Michael smiled.

"Oh my gods." Rachel said, still shocked.

"Hey Michael." Britney leaned in and kissed Micheal's cheek. "This must be your painter friend. I'm Britney Olivia James. Well, soon to be Yew."

"Um. Yeah." Rachel pulled a strand of hair back. "We were in the same school in sixth grade. Rachel Dare."

"Rachel, I'm sorry." Britney whispered. Sometimes, things happen for a reason. Sometime, they don't. It's just the order of things. Without Rachel and Britney breaking off in sixth grade, Rachel wouldn't have a best friend or be a godmother.


	3. Victoria Lola Thomas

_I don't own PJO, facebook, or any of the quotes. So so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just got the idea for this. _

**3. Victoria Lola Thomas**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare sighed and logged on facebook. This showed how bored she was. Without Apollo around, the oracle was getting bored. She sighed and looked through her notifications. She saw one that caught her eye, Victoria Lola Thomas had posted on her wall. She sighed. She hadn't talk to Victoria since she didn't know when.

_It was a cold winter night, Mrs. Dare had Rachel playing with a doll house that she had got a few weeks eariler when Rachel heard someone come into her room. It was a girl about her age with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was pale in a green dress. She waved shyly at Rachel. Rachel waved back. _

_Mrs. Dare smiled. "So this must be little Victoria." She scooped the little girl up and put her beside Rachel. "Now you two play nice." With that, she walked out of the door._

_Rachel looked up from her doll house, "I'm Rachel!" Her bouncy red curls were in two red pigtails. She handed Victoria a doll. That's where a friendship begun._

Rachel shooked her head, no time to get stuck in memories. She sighed and looked at the post. It made her smile.

**You might be BEST FRIEND one year, Pretty good friends the next, Don't talk that often the next, And don't want to talk the year after that. So, I just want to say Even if I never talk to you agian in my life, You are special to me and have mad a Difference in my life I look up to you, respect you, and truly cherish you. Somebody cares and always will.**

Rachel smiled and liked the post. She rember when her and Victoria had a big fight.

_"Rachel!" Victoria screamed at her. _

_"Victoria!" Rachel's face was as red as her hair was. Victoria had dyed it as some kind of prank. _

_"It was just a dang prank!" Victoria pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. _

_"My hair is blue!" A six year old Rachel attacked Victoria. _

Rachel bit her lip. She laughed at the memory. Victoria had beat up Rachel, then to her Victiora had fallen off the face of the planet. She never came to anything with her parents. Rumors had it that she left the state and went with her aunt and uncle.

Rachel smiled and clicked on the picture of Victoria, she had her hair dyed black, with blone and blue tips. She smiled. There were pictures of her with her boyfriend, friends, and school. Victoria had started singing and dancing, she had videos up. She was really good. I looked at her new status.

**Packing for New York. Love the farm, miss the fam. Text it! I love you baby boy. **

Rachel smiled, mabye this was time to mend an old friendship.


	4. Christina Madilyn Black

_So so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm getting out of ideas and I wanted twenty girls for this. So, submit an idea? PLEASE I'M DESPERATE!_

_So, I was listening to The Rest of My Life from Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure when I got this idea. Yeah..._

_I don't own PJO or The Rest of My Life_

**4. Christina Madilyn Black**

A thirteen year old Rachel Elizabeth Dare sighed and sat at the daycare. Why had she signed up to watch them, confused even her. Though, it was nice to see the kids playing. She looked around the room of kids when one girl caught her eye.

She was sitting at a table by herself writing, she turned to look at the teacher, Mrs.. Miller. "Who's that?" Rachel pointed to the girl. She had blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes, she was pretty.

"That's Christina Black." Mrs.. Miller stated. "I believe she has home issues."

"Then why don't you do anything?" Rachel's green eyes stared into Mrs.. Miller's brown ones.

"Darling I would, but I don't have proof." Mrs.. Miller sighed and went to help a kid finger paint. Rachel sighed and started at the girl some more. What was she writing?

Rachel walked over there, like being the helper she was and glanced at what the little Christina was doing. She was writing.

My name is Christina Madilyn Black, my mommy eats pills and my daddy hits me. I have only one friend, a bear. That's what was on the paper over and over again.

"Christina," Rachel said. The blonde girl looked up, her blue eyes meet Rachel's.

"Yes Miss Dare?" Christina's voice had a bell like quality to it.

"Call me Rachel, do you want to play with the doll house?"

The blue eyes lit up, Christina jumped up at the offer and dragged Rachel to play with dolls.

* * *

><p>The two girls played with dolls and a bunch of other things for a while. When Christina wasn't looking, Rachel slid the paper into her pocket. There was no way that the little girl that stole Rachel's heart would go back there.<p>

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Christina Black." Rachel looked up from playing a hand game with Christina to see her father.

"Well, you can't get her." Rachel spat out as the girl hid behind Rachel.

"And who says." The guy spat at Rachel.

"Well, when my dad picks us up and I turn in this note to the police department about how you abuse your daughter. The police." Rachel wrapped her arms around the tiny blonde girl as Rachel's father walked in.

"Rachel, what is going on?" Mr. Dare crossed his arms waiting for his daughter's answer.

"Protecting a girl who is going to go home and might die from her father tonight." Rachel's grip tighten around the tiny girl.

"Rachel, take you and your friend in the car." Mr. Dare sighed. What he did for his daughter.

* * *

><p><em>"The rest of my life,<em>  
><em>Is starting tonight!<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm finally on my way!<em>  
><em>I'm looking ahead,<em>  
><em>Can't tell where it ends,<em>  
><em>But I'm gonna take a leap of faith!<em>

_The rest of my life,_  
><em>Is starting tonight!<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm finally on my way!<em>  
><em>It starts with a dream,<em>  
><em>Of who I could be.<em>  
><em>Wherever it takes me,<em>  
><em>I can't wait!<em>

_So I'm gonna hold on tight,_  
><em>And ride this ride,<em>  
><em>The rest of my life!<em>  
><em>The rest of my life!<em>  
><em>The rest of my life"<em>

Rachel looked at the little twelve year old on stage. Now Christina Madilyn Black was Christina Madilyn Smithson. Name suited her. One of Mr. Dare's colleges had adopted her. Rachel was glad that Christina looks up to her like an older sister.


	5. Sarah Elanie Mason

_I don't own PJO_

**Sarah Elanie Mason**

Rachel sighed and sat in her bunk. It was summer camp, she was ten. Her red hair was in a ponytail and she was the first one here. Three weeks at this place, Rachel good stand. The door opening pulled Rachel out of her thoughts. She turned to see a brunette girl with green eyes standing there. She was in a tank top and jeans.

"I'm Sarah Mason." The girl walked up to Rachel.

"Rachel Dare." The girl nodded.

"Do you want top or bottom bunk? We could share because I'm fine with both. It would be really cool to share one with you. Where are you from? I'm from Texas. Dallas, Texas. It's really hot there." Rachel blinked at the girl, when she talked that time it sounded like: '.Whereareyoufrom?I','sreallyhotthere.

"I'll take top. I'm from Manhattan, it's in New York." Rachel and Sarah started unpacking.

* * *

><p>Rachel really didn't think of Sarah as a friend, but Sarah thought different. Sarah was a nice girl, but Sarah was really annoying.<p>

"Rachel, come on. Let's go play cards with the other cabins." Sarah plopped on Rachel's bunk, Rachel was reading a novel.

"I'm really tired, Sarah." Rachel sat her bookmark in a book and turned to Sarah.

"Come on, it'll be really really really really really really really really really fun!" Sarah again, had started to talk really fast.

"I don't know, Sarah. I'm really tired." Rachel yawned.

"Please!" Sarah jumped down from Rachel's top bunk.

"Fine." Rachel stated. That was the last night at camp.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Why do I have to go again?" Rachel was sitting in the car. She was stuck at the same summer camp, again. She avoided Sarah last year.<p>

"Because. Now get out of the car." Rachel sighed and grabbed her duffel, doing what she was told. She wanted to go to art camp. She walked over to where a girl was.

"Excuse me, do you know what cabin your in?" The girl turned to Rachel, her sunglasses framing her face.

"Six." She lifted up her sunglasses and Rachel blinked. What had happened to the crazy tomboy Sarah.

"Same." Rachel stated.

Sarah gave Rachel a smiled and started to file her nails. "You know who I am."

"Yeah, Sarah Mason." Rachel smiled as Sarah nodded. "What happened to you?"

"Last year I got an attitude ajustment because my only friend wasn't there." Sarah snapped as a few girls walked over to Sarah. They linked arms and walked away from Rachel. That year Rachel was the freak. Instead of Sarah.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed and walked into her Computer Applications class, it was her first day at Goode High School and she was late. She looked around the room and saw one chair left. It was at the end and the girl beside it had curly brown hair in a ponytail. That's all. Rachel pulled up the seat and saw the girl in a few designer names, looking at some websites.<p>

"I'm Rachel." The girl looked up and smiled.

"I know. I'm Sarah. Sorry about a few years back."


End file.
